The present disclosure relates to the field of information processing, and more particularly, to an information processing apparatus and an information processing method.
Currently, network communication performed by electronic devices like mobile phones, tablet computers, personal computers and so on, via a network like Internet, has become more and more widespread. A communication process is proposed, i.e., while a first electronic device transmits information (e.g., a first video) acquired by itself to a second electronic device, and information (e.g., a second video) acquired by the second electronic device and received from the counterpart is outputted locally, shared content data like picture, dynamic picture, video, PPT or the like is also shared between the first electronic device and the second electronic device. In this case, in addition to achieving video communication between the first electronic device and the second electronic device, it is also possible to share other content data (e.g., sharing travel photo, work PPT etc.) between the two, thereby enhancing the functions and the applied scenarios of video communication.
However, since, in addition to transmitting/receiving the first video and the second video between the first electronic device and the second electronic device, shared content data is also transmitted during the period of performing the above video communication, there is a higher requirement for bandwidth of the communication link between the first electronic device and the second electronic device, if the bandwidth of the communication link between the two is insufficient, serious impact will be caused on the shared content data transmitted between the first electronic device and the second electronic device, which will significantly reduces user experience.